Harry Potter Bloodied Fangs
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry Dracul-Potter, Black Ace of Hellsing is going to Hogwarts where he meets the daughter of Rip Van Winkle, Hermione Van Winkle Granger. Look out death eaters The Bird of hermes is his name. Harry/Hermione, Alucard/Integra
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter bloodied fangs

Chapter 1;

The no life prince

HARRY POV:

It was a horrible experience really. Happy cheery and LOUD, oh so very loud to the point of driving any with enhanced hearing nearly insane. This wasn't even including the blond git who smelt so strongly of hair jell and dark magic he was half expecting him to turn into a bat that screams "WEE!" every time it shows up. He loathed that he had to attend the school, but worse yet, the stupid minister of magic Cornelius Fudge forbid him, Seras and Alucard from using Floo or Portkey travel. His thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door was opened and a timid looking girl in a black cloak walked in, a large trunk tucked under her arm.

"No Life Prince" she stated, sitting down opposite him. He glared at her with red and green flecked eyes through his rounded orange tint wireframe glasses which was obscured by his black fedora with green trim. The girl lowered her hood to reveal bushy brown hair which was poorly taimed and redish brown eyes which stared back at him with a wary curiosity.

"who are you Dilphmir?" He asked, trying to pinpoint exactly why the girl looked familiar and if she was a threat or not. So far it was a maybe, the one word grandpa alucard hated more than anything. Maybe.

"Hermione Van Winkle Granger." The girl replied, she found a 16 inch grey, antifreak, explosive silver round handgun pointed at her nose, a smile crossed her lips. "My my, temper temper." She laughed. She grabbed the gun and shoved the barrel into her mouth, a bemused smirk formed around the gun.

"So, death wish is it girl?" He asked with a cocked brow as he pulled the hammer of the gun back, loading a blessed silver bullet with explosive tip. She grinned wider. "The bird of hermies is my name, Eating my wings to keep me tame" he recited with a smirk before he pulled the trigger back.

The hammer fell, striking the bullet and setting of it's propellant charge. It shot forwards with a loud crack, tearing through the barrel and into the girl's head. The back of her head exploded into a mist of blood as she slouched into the gun which now protruded from the back of her head. The blood which stained the wall began to wiggle and move back towards the girl like rivers to an ocean.

He removed his gun, slightly amused but mostly annoyed. He paid no attention to the ginger haired kid in the doorway who looked sick as the flesh knitted itself back together and brain tissue surged together amiss tendrils of black and wailing faces of agony and fear. The ginger fled before it was over, the stench of urine and fecies following his leave. "done yet?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, its rather boring being the one doing the killing all the time….Sometimes all I want is a nice big war." Hermione stated simply then she frowned. "but that would be senceless." He wasn't expecting that, after all having talked to Rip Van Winkle who was obviously this girl's mother, he was expecting tinker tailor bullcrap. "Not the war, but fighting for no reason. I like protecting humans,nice change of pace really from those old goat fuckers father told me about when he was held by Milenuim in his teens." She then shook her head and stuck out her hand in greeting. "Anyway, good day to you."

"Hello, Miss granger, I am Harry Dracul-Potter" he introduced with a shake of his hand while sliding his handgun away into his black and green overcoat. "But unless you prove friendly and non harmfull to the humans, I wont hesitate to blow your brains out all over the wall again, regenerator or not, pump you with enough silver and you will still die."

"I definitely like you a lot." Hermione smirked, revealing her left fang in the process. "How do I go about joining Hellsing?"

"You don't have any ties to us and Sir Integra doesn't takein strays, give me a reason not to shoot you instead." Harry scoffed. He knew Integra had a real strong point on "not taking in Strays" he found that ironic really as he would have been considered a stray himself if he'd left his relative's 'friendly' care at the age of 7, but no. That idiot Dudly just had to smash a vase and that was somehow his, "THE FREAK'S" fault and was locked into the cupboard, infact he was also kind of greatful for that act of "mercy" on his relative's part as when the vampire burst into the house he was spared until his inheritance kicked in, he smiled fondly at the memory of utter amusement and shock plastered on the face of his grandfather as he ripped the bloated vampire to shreds with his bare hands and survive having a fist rammed through his chest and heart. It hurt, sure, but only for a moment.

"Easy, I, Hermione Van Winkle Granger herby call into effect the bloodline contract arranged by Dan Granger and Lily Evens Dracul Potter between myself and Harry Dracul-Potter so mote it be." Hermione stated simply as black and red auras sprung around both vampire and half vampire before mingling into one and dissapating. A devilish smirk tugged once again at her lips.

"A marriage contract eh? Whats to stop me blowing your head off again Granger?" Harry asked, fingering his handgun in his jacket. She shrugged, clearly not worried. He frowned, she called his fucking bluff. FUCK! The ride was silent asides from the blond idiot he smelt a mile away, a timmid boy who was looking for a toad with help from a snobbish ginger boy wearing a badge and the trolly lady from who they bought a box of blood deffinately was saving some for Seras who he saw as an aunt.

It was night time when the train began to slow and they got changed. Both only needing to will their clothes to change into uniform. Although hermione did keep her hood. When they reached the station they left their luggage in their compartments as instructed and followed a half giant to a dock where a fleet of small boats waited. Both harry and hermione frowned at this. Over water with no dirt of their homeland, this would suck. The were right, by the end, they both had migranes and felt fatigued.

As they entered the entrance hall they were met with a stern looking witch in green robes. "Greetings, I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment you will head through these doors in a orderly and timely fashion. You shall be sorted into one of four houses, Griffendore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and… _slytherin"_ she practicly hissed the last word, clearly the list was in order of favorite. "you will be sorted and once you do you shall be seated at your house table. Remember, while you are here your house is your family. I shall return shortly, in the mean time, freshen up." She gave a distasteful look to Nevile who had his cloak tucked behind his ear and the ginger who had a smudge of something on his nose. The same boy who ran off earlier. He was still looking nurvously at Harry and Hermione. With that, Mcgonagall left through the massive stone doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Bloddied Fangs

Chapter 2;

Sorting and a first and second time for everything

Once McGonagall had left through the massive stone doors the students began to neaten up or chat, some who were definitely muggleborn or had no clue what would happen, such as a certain ginger boy, were worried. Harry and Hermione just stood off to the side with bemused different expressions. Harry was to put it simply intrigued by the idea that he may have to wrestle a troll as according to the redheaded coward you would have to. Hermione however just looked incredibly bored. It was then that they noticed a blonde git walking towards them.

He eyed them for a moment before stating "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione smirked, she knew full well what kind of weight her mother's name carried in the magical world, having been forewarned by the Goblins and Professor Flitwick. "Hermione, Hermione Van Winkle."

Draco gulped slightly and if it was possible seemed to get even pailer than normal. He stood firm but said nothing, He'd heard the stories of her taking out entire armies of muggles in the blink of an eye and the less of what she did to the death eaters sent to recruit her the better.

"Harry Dracul-Potter, Black Ace of Hellsing, No Life Prince and the one being you don't want to fuck with." Harry replied using his usual extended greeting, he only ever used it on pompus gits. He's used it on the minister of magic, his toady minion and some ass who's name was Mcnair.

"So, mister Potter, you hang around dangerous beasts like her often?" Draco spat.

"No. I hang around _much_ worse" Harry stated bluntly. "I'm sure you heard of Hellsing?" Draco shook his head. "Let's put it this way, They're powerful enough and influential enough to keep three vampires in line, one of which is Dracula himself." Draco now looked piss-scared at that idea, he had no idea what Hellsing was or did but if they keep Dracula in line, his father would definitely be hearing about this.

Suddenly there was a mass of screams prompting Harry to pull out his anti-freak handgun. They looked up to where the students were pointing only to see six ghosts flying through, one of which was talking about "forgive and forget" for someone named Peeves. He sighed, slipping his gun back into his coat ignoring Malfoy's shocked expression to it.

It was then that McGonagall returned, ushering them through the massive doors and towards another set. "When you go through these doors you shall line up in an orderly fashion and await your name to be called." With that said, the doors opened showing a massive hall filled with floating candles and five tables, one which was for the staff, as they lined up, they noticed a raggedy hat sitting on a stool at the front of the hall.

It twitched, then a crease that looked like a mouth opened and it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't beafraid!  
And don't get in a flap!'  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Students and staff began to clap loudly and cheer for the odd spectacle. Harry and Hermione just raised eyebrows. McGonagall who was now at the front of the room cleared her throat and pulled out a scroll. "Come forwards when I call your name. Abbot Hanna." A shy looking girl with blonde hair walked forwards and sat on the stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. After a few moments it called out "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Anderson, Michal" "Ravenclaw!"

"Bones, Susan!" a ginger girl with a jagged scar down the left side of her face walked over to the stool and sat down. "Slytherin!" There was many shocked looks and Hanna cried a bit as susan walked over to the green and silver table begrudgingly.

"Dracul-Potter, Harry!" He walked upto the stool, ignoring the whispers and questions of the students and glares from a black robed professor with greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"Hmm, A vampire ey?" The hat whispered once it was lowered onto his head.

"Get to the point already." Harry muttered back.

"Very well…lets see here, Plenty or cunning and bravery, Loyal to a fault and a thirst for knowledge, I'd have to say that you choose your own house boy."

"DON'T CALL ME _BOY_ " Harry hissed quietly, he _HATED_ being called that.

"Still, you must choose." The hat uttered.

"your job is to sort students, I'm just here to learn."

"YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!" The hat shouted in annoyance. The entire hall was silent.

The elderly man with a long beard and purple robes leant forwards. "is there a problem?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, he can't be sorted, his traits are too balanced between the four houses." The hat explained with a huff.

"Very well. Attention, Mister Potter is too balanced to sort and as such is outside of the house system." He then removed the hat from Harry's head. "You may sit with the Griffendores for now mister Potter."

"Dracul-Potter" Harry corrected before walking over to the table.

"Durban, Alice" McGonagall continued. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Enston Michal" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Eventually most students were sorted. Draco having barely had the hat touch his head before it screamed "GRIFFENDOR!" The blond was frozen in place, shock plastered his expression as his eyes went wide. Nobody cheered as he numbly walked over to the table of red and gold, sitting next to harry as everyone else moved away from him or wouldn't let him sit. Once he did sit, his head impacted with the table.

"Van Winkle Granger, Hermione" There was a hushed gasp as Hermione sat down at the stool. Many students placing bets on her being in Slytherin. After nothing for four minutes the hat called out "I CAN'T SORT HER!"

Dumbledore sighed as he removed the hat from Hermione's head. "perhaps you should sit by Mister Potter over there?" She nodded and sat besides harry, opposite draco. Like the blonde many people moved away from her.

"Weezley, Ronald" the hat took half a minute as the redhead went pailer and pailer. "SLYTHERIN!"

He fainted as ginger twins and the ginger who was helping nevile on the train looked shocked and the later appalled as he stuck his nose in the air. With a sigh Mcgonagall had him levitated to the Nurse's office by the Hufflepuff perfect Nymphadora "Say my name at your own risk" Tonks.

"Zambini, Blaze" "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore stood up by a podium as the hat and stool was put away. "There is a time for speeches, however now is not. So without further ado, Tuck in." By literal magic food adorned every table and goblets adorned the tables, everyone looked confused by that so Dumbledore deminstrated. "Pumpkin Juice" and the glass goblet filled with a orange liquid, soon many people got the idea.

"Blood." Harry muttered into his goblet, filling it with the red substance. Hermione's did the same.

"What kind of drink is that? Looks like blood" Nevil stated from the opposite side of the table.

"It is." Harry said simply as he downed the goblet. Many people now looked terrified of him and Hermione who was drinking a simular liquid from her goblet.

"Bloody hell, What are you, a vampire?" A second year, Alicia asked.

"Nah," "Impossible," "Improbibly you mean gred" "Not likely Forge, it is blood afterall." The redheaded twins pingponged to eachother. "Where are our manners, Gred" "And forge weezley," "at your service" they finished in sync with the other.

"Their actual names are Fred and George, don't ask how to tell them appart, its impossible." Alicia sighed with a shake of her head.

"So, Whats" "This we hear" "About drinking "Blood" they finished again.

"We're vampires simple. Despite belief there is no such thing as Half Vampire, you either are or you aren't. Dlphmir is just a term 'pureblood' vampires use to describe ones with human parents" Harry explained with a bemused grin. More people backed away from him and Hermione than before and he was sure it'd be common knowledge in about a hour or so. "My Mother would be considered a Dlphmir actually but my father is pureblood, you may know him by the name, Dracula." A few people fainted. "He got a job teaching here, but arrives tomorrow and will be teaching Phys Ed while aunt Seras is taking over Muggle Studies."

The sound of metal on glass brought everyone's attention as they looked towards the headmaster.

"First of all, Welcome students new and old, To those of you who do not know, the forbidden forrest is as the name suggests Forbidden, only those with special permission may enter. Secondly Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the halls and a full list of banned items is available in his office. Finally For those of you who do not wish to die a most horrible and painful death, the third floor corridore is out of bounds, Now, Let us all sing the school. Song."

Harry and Hermione covered their ears in annoyance as numerous off-key and mangled tunes assaulted their ears. The weezley twins finished last with their slow funeral tune which was the only one which didn't hurt their ears. Once it was done Dumbledore stepped forwards. "Now that we are all full and tired, I believe it is time for bed, Perfects could you please lead your houses back to the dorms, Mr Dracul-Potter and Miss Van Winkle Granger, please follow me once everyone has left."

It took five minutes before the houses and heads of houses left. Quirrel, Vecta, Ventra and Dumbledore were the only ones left. "Please follow me, you'll be staying on the second floor in the guest rooms. This way please" he smiled before leading them to a massive tower filled with moving staircases. The stairs actually directed them towards the correct floor and everything. Eventually they reached a stone bust of a bat. "The password is Rumplestiltskin." With that last word, the bust slid aside to reveal a door which opened automatically revealing a small well kept room with sofas, a fireplace, window and two sets of stairs leading to a small landing each and a door. "I feel that this will suit your tastes Mr and Mrs Potter." He winked, shocking the vampires. "Alas, I does appear that I forgot to mention to the school about your marital bond." He chuckled happily, obviously he hadn't forgotten. "Breakfast is tomorrow at 7AM, see you there." He smiled before exiting the room, leaving two flustered and shocked vampires behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Bloodied Fangs

Chapter 3;

The No Life King

It was six in the morning when Harry and Hermione entered the great hall, only an hour until breakfast and yet, the room already had three occupants. Professor McGonagall, who was eating a slice of toast with one hand as she flipped through a old looking book. Professor Vectra who was drinking from her muggle style mug of what they could clearly smell was double strength coffee, much to their distastes. Finally Dumbledore was at the head of the table and raised a glass to them as they entered the hall, he then went back to his bowl of what was obviously fruit-loops, why and how he got them eluded the No Life duo.

As they sat down, this time at the slytherin table, two goblets made of glass, like the ones from last night, appeared on the table along with a small selection of toast, pastries and fruits. Hermione picked up an apple, sniffed it then took a bite. Harry rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with her actions. "Must you do that Hermione?"

"yep." She mumbled around a mouthful of apple before she swallowed her mouthful. "And this is the closest they have to cider or wine so, it'll have to do," she then turned to her goblet and muttered "blood."

"And of course you've had those before." Harry sighed before he too uttered "Blood" into his goblet and began to drink. Forty minutes later they were joined by the red haired girl with a scar down the left side of her face. She sat down next to them but still a few feet away. "Relax, we won't bite you." Harry sighed in annoyance.

The girl seemed to relax at that and moved closer to them. She held out her hand in greeting. "Susan Bones, heiress to the Bones Family."

"Harry Dracul-Potter." Harry replied as he kissed the knuckle of her hand. he hated being formal like this but as Sir Integra always told him, first impressions are everything. "Heir to both Dracul and Potter houses."

"May I ask why you haven't tried to contact me or my aunt?" Susan asked curiously.

"I am sorry but I only heard of you last night during the sorting ceremony" Harry explained.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry." Susan apologized with a bright blush. "I thought you were abandoning the alliance."

"Alliance? What Alliance?" Harry asked. "I was raised for the first 6 years of my life by my magic hating family and the remaining 5 with Hellsing."

"What? But Dumbledore said you were being raised and trained in safety all your life?" Susan stated, not making much sense of what she was told.

"He lied." Hermione stated before taking a sip from her goblet. "Harry is telling the truth, last night we found god knows how many surveillance and spying charms in our rooms, kind of creepy considering what we found in the shower too."

"Bloody hell, I need to tell my aunt, she's the head of the DMLE." Susan explained as she ran her fingers through her hair. "so, how'd you get the hat to decide you can't be sorted?"

"I didn't, the hat did." Harry smirked. "said I was too balanced to be placed in any house."

"Really? It was just plain scared of me, spent most of the time reviewing me fighting for my life in crawley." Hermione shrugged.

They fell into an awkward silence as the other students began to file into the great hall. More and more food appeared onto the tables as the heads of house for each table came around, handing out the time tables.

"Well, Mr. Potter, out newest _celebrity_." Drawled the greasy haired man in charge of slytherin.

"Hello Professor Snape." Harry replied. " May I please be able to talk with you in private during first break?"

Snape sneered at harry for all his worth. "I do not have time for your gloating mister Potter, you are just like your father." He spat.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry shouted as his eyes flashed a red so bright it was visible through his orange tinted glasses.

"Don't you use that language with me Potter!" Snap hissed.

"You would too if you knew what he did to your mother. She didn't have a choice you self loathing jerk! She was dosed with a love potion!" Harry snapped.

"And how do you know that?" Snape muttered darkly, wondering what the boy's angle was and if he was telling the truth.

"If one willingly gives their soul for a vampire, they can retain that person after their death, my mother did so for me. She told me it all." Harry growled darkly, his fangs bared. By now there was a area 2 meters around them in which only Harry, Snape, Hermione and Susan remained despite the entire hall listening in on the entire conversation. "The entire reason you called her a Moodblood in your 5th year was due to compulsion charms placed on you by Lucious Malfoy and another placed on my mum by James mother fucking potter to make her hate you at the slightest slip up."

"You can't possibly be arrogant enough to believe that can you?!" Snape growled.

"See for yourself." Harry muttered as his left arm exploded into red and black mist made of dozens of eyes. From the mist a semi-solid form of his mother appeared with her arms crossed.

"Hi sev." She smiled. The entire school was stunned, even Dumbledore was shocked to see what was left of one of his brightest students.

"Impossible" Snape breathed as Lily stepped out of the mist, her form becoming solid and bound by a black straight jacket with the sleeves torn off at the elbows.

"No, not impossible." Lily stated as she hugged Snape. When she let go both had tears in their eyes.

"POTTER'S A NECROMANCER!" Ronald screamed. "KILL HIM!" he was ignored.

"How? Snape breathed. "I was at your funeral, how is this possible?"

"That is what I wish to know, Harry my boy, " Harry growled at the term, "This is clearly dark magic and I must insist that you stop." Dumbledore threatened but disguised as a request.

"It's not, its biology, what we've been seeing for the past 32 years wasn't true vampires, it was the artificial vampires made by millennium." Lily explained "True vampires like I am, we can retain the soul of our victims we drain dry or those who give their sous to save us, hence if I wanted I could bring forth James but the prick is getting what he deserves." She gave a dark chuckle before freezing and glared in Ron's direction. He paled and gulped in fear. His pet rat made a run for it but was snatched up by a tendril of red and black which formed from Lilly's hand. As she drew it closer it turned into a fat, ugly 30 year old man who looked panicked. "Hello Peter, having fun hiding as a rat after framing Sirius?"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" everyone looked to see Nymphadora Tonks standing up with a triumphant look on her face. "I knew uncle Sirius would never betray them!"

"L-Lily!" Peter squeaked in fear. "Thank goodness you came, I was worried that Sirius was…"

The doors to the great hall were kicked open, standing there in a red trench coat with a red hat and orange glasses was a man with a pointed face and fanged smirk. "HA! POLICE GIRL! I was right! I did smell a rat!" a blonde girl with red eyes in a blue hellsing uniform carrying a large brown trunk looked into the room from beside the man.

"Yes, Allow me to introduce Professor Alucard who will be teaching physical education and Miss Seras Victoria who will be teaching Muggle studies for Professor Quirrel." Dumbledore stated.

"Hi dad." Lily smiled as she squeezed Peter a bit. This made the man squeak in pain.

"Well, you're doomed." Harry stated with a malicious grin. The students shuddered. "If grandfather goes easy on you all, its four laps around the lake." The purebloods shuddered at the thought. "If not, it'll be ten with weights." He laughed.

"Yes, well. I am certain we can all forget this incident." Dumbledore tried.

"LIKE HELL!" Snape shouted. "This bastard lead to the death of Lily, I'm calling the DMLE!" He vowed before storming out of the hall, shoving the remaining time tables into the hands of the slytherin perfect on his way out.

"This will be one interesting year won't it master?" Seras smiled broadly as she swung the trunk over her shoulder with ease, a feat to be sure considering that it was half her size.

"Indeed it shall be police girl." Alucard stated with a curious look aimed at quirrel. "Indeed it shall."


	4. challange!

Harry Potter Bloodied Fangs

AN: Sorry, not a chapter.

Thanks everyone who has followed, favorited or the only one guy who actually commented in chapter one throughout the story so far. To any who are interested this story has sparked issue for a challenge!

Rules:

Harry must be a descendant of Alucard/Dracula

Must be Harry Potter Hellsing crossover.

Must involve ungodly (pun intended) physical exercise ordered by Alucard.

Hermione must punch Draco at least once.

Must involve Rip Van Winkle in some way, shape or form (e.g. in this as Hermione's mother).

Snape acts nice, even if only once.

No M/M (not homophobic just sick of Harry/Draco stories or Harry/Alucard)

Suggestions

Fem-Harry

Dark or violent Harry

Harry/Hermione

Harry/seras

Harry/Rip Van Winkle?

Harry/Fleur

Ginny dies in the chamber of secrets or becomes a vampire.

Ron bashing?

Luna is the Major's granddaughter

Luna is friends with Schrodinger.

And there you have it, the rules and guides for the challenge. Wanna give it a go? Just leave a comment, id be interested to see how you go


End file.
